


The Weight of Love

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Tendou is so in love with Semi that it feels like his heart could break under the weight of it. When they have a quiet night in, he spends most of the time looking at the setter and realizing that their two hearts are the only ones he doesn't want to shatter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ~~little~~ TenSemi thing I needed to get out of the way. Going with the idea that most of Shiratorizawa’s team stay in dorms there. After the Miyagi Finals.
> 
> Also: my first TenSemi!

Semi looks good in white. Tendou thinks this thought about a hundred times a day, because there’s something about the way the white of their uniform blazers brings out the tan of his skin. It emphasizes the black tips of his hair and the darkness of his eyes. It makes him look ethereal, adds a particular brand of softness to his otherwise sharp, elegant features.

He thinks this thought now as they sit curled together on Semi’s bed. Tendou is pretending to read the newest Shounen Jump, but instead he’s watching Semi read some book in English—there’s a dictionary handy at his side, just in case, but Eita’s English is scary good—and also pretending not to notice the way Semi’s over-large sweater falls off of one shoulder. It’s white and leaves a lovely swath of skin bare to Tendou’s gaze. When he shifts to lean more solidly against Tendou, tilting his head comfortably upon his upper chest, the loosely knit fabric slides down more.

Semi has a beauty mark at the point where his collarbone meets shoulder and it’s all Tendou can do not to lean down and kiss that spot. The only reason he doesn’t is because it would disturb Semi’s position and he really looks so comfortable. Tendou settles for lifting his hand from Semi’s hip and brushes his thumb over the tiny mole.

Smiling, Semi takes his hand, laces their fingers together, and places it over his heart. Holds him there like he belongs. He never lifts his eyes from his book, though Tendou’s certain that he stopped reading awhile ago. He gives up his own pretense and sets his magazine down so that he can loop his other arm around Semi’s waist. Semi’s hair is soft against his cheek, smells like vanilla spice and whatever it is he uses to style it.

It’s a good smell. Familiar and warm in a way that he’s rapidly beginning to associate with home. With Semi and the color white.

White jackets and oversized sweaters. White sheets fresh from the laundry and pages of new books bought on a whim because he thought it was something Semi might like. White snow falling thick on Christmas Eve, getting stuck in Semi’s long, dark lashes just before a kiss. White fingers pressed into tan hips, sliding up slim sides and along ribs to rest over pounding hearts. White chocolate because Semi doesn’t like the regular kind, and his smile when Tendou remembers this. But he’s never surprised, because Tendou remembers everything—of course he does, how could he forget when he loves Semi to the point of his heart wanting to burst?

“Stay here tonight,” Semi says. He has one of the few single rooms and Wakatoshi has never minded if Tendou doesn’t return to their shared one unless it’s the night before a match.

That doesn’t matter now. Karasuno saw to that.

Tendou nods against his hair, inhales deeply. Home. Warmth. Love.

“Just stay?” he asks.

Semi makes an amused humming sound. “I could be persuaded for more.”

“Good thing I’m persuasive,” Tendou laughs, tightening his arms around him. He finally gives in and kisses the beauty mark on Semi’s shoulder.

Closing his book, Semi sighs and leans heavily against him. Tendou wonders if Semi thinks of him as home too. If his heart could break under the weight of love—because although he knows Eita loves him, he’s always been subtler about it.

There’s a mystery to him that Tendou has yet to unwrap. Thinks he could spend an entire lifetime trying.

They have until spring. He tries not to think about that part.

“Dinner first?” he asks, kissing the nape of Semi’s neck. His skin is softer than it has any right to be. “Instead of the cafeteria, let’s go out. I’ll treat you to sushi.”

“What’s the occasion?” Semi hugs Tendou’s arms around him, sinks deeper into the embrace. His body language is relaxed. Happy. Just like Tendou wants, because you should always want the one you love to be happy, right?

“No occasion,” he says, giving him an innocent grin. “Just ‘cuz.”

Semi cranes his neck to lay a kiss on Tendou’s mouth, gentle and lingering. His departing smile is amused. Knowing. “I’ll buy ice cream after. Just because.”

Tendou grins. Semi remembers his favorite things too—unsurprising, since it’s _Semi_ —and it means the world to him. It’s the subtle things, after all.

He wonders how long it will take before his heart cracks. Thinks that it would be kinder to himself—to them both—if they ended things now, before he falls any deeper. They’ve known for awhile that they won’t be going to university together, and why would they? Semi’s going to a school that will appreciate his talents as a setter. Tendou… well, he’s not sure where he’s going yet. There have been offers, but without volleyball, without Eita or Wakatoshi, he feels a bit at loose ends.

“Hey,” Semi says, his smile falling and Tendou realizes that his expression must have changed. He’s never been good at hiding his thoughts, especially not from Semi. “What are you thinking?”

“Can’t you guess?”

“That’s your thing, not mine,” he teases, but it’s gentle. Like he knows Tendou is thinking heavy thoughts. “Tell me?”

Tendou leans his head back against the wall. Closes his eyes. If he can’t see Semi, maybe it will be easier to lie.

It’s not.

“Yours is the only heart I don’t want to break,” he says finally. Honestly. Hoping Semi will get it.

He does.

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I thought you were going to.”

When Tendou opens his eyes, Semi is looking at him with a furrowed brow, concern written across his face. It makes him look away again, uneasy.

Semi turns to kneel, facing him and reaching out to cup Tendou’s face in one hand. It’s the wrong time for the thought, but Tendou thinks again that he looks beautiful in white. Looks beautiful with his face set in a not-quite frown, his sweater slipping down his shoulder, his shredded, faded jeans baring more of that flawless golden skin.

“I’m not going to break yours either, Satori.”

It’s enough. It won’t save them from the inevitable future, but it’s enough for right now. To remind Tendou that spring and university is still a few months away and Semi is so very close.

He nuzzles into Semi’s palm, holds it against his cheek and kisses the inside of his wrist before leaning forward and kissing his lips. “I know.”

Semi slides his hand into Tendou’s hair, cradles the back of his head as they kiss deeper. It’s unhurried, almost lazy. The kind of kiss they like to share when they have the privacy and time, when they know it’s not going to lead into sex but still want to feel like it could.

And oh, Tendou feels it. His chest tightens as Semi licks into his mouth. His stomach flips as their tongues twine. He sighs into it and shifts closer, pressing the heel of his hand against the front of his jeans.

“Unfair, Semisemi,” he murmurs, nipping at his lower lip as he pulls away. His cheeks are hot and he knows that he’s flushing an unflattering shade of red.

“You always say that,” he says. He’s blushing too, but it’s a much prettier pink coloring his cheeks. He hesitates, then asks, “Are we okay?”

“We’re okay,” Tendou nods. He pulls Semi into his lap, not for more kisses—if they do that, they’ll miss dinner—but to hug him tightly. “You won’t mind if I’m feeling extra clingy, right?”

“What’s the difference?” Semi laughs. Tendou squeezes him in response, also managing a laugh.

This is the way it should be, easy and teasing, touches warm and their smiles happy. Tendou buries his face in the crook of Semi’s neck—inhaling vanilla spice again—and relaxes against him. Semi holds him close and the weight on his heart lifts a little, becomes something embracing rather than smothering.

Tendou feels like he’s home.

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Haikyuu!! and Gundam Wing on my tumblr, [@crown-of-winterthorne.](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
